1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a display and a display method thereof, and more particularly, to a three-dimensional (3D) display and a display method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
People have been increasing their demand both materially and spiritually along with the development of technologies. Spiritually, people want to visualize their wild imagination through display devices so as to achieve the most vivid experience. Thus, how to present three-dimensional (3D) images or videos through display devices has become a major objective in display device development. According to the operating principle of an existing 3D display, a phase retardation film with two types of phase retardation regions is attached to a display panel such that the light provided by the pixel regions for displaying a left-eye image and the light provided by the pixel regions for displaying a right-eye image have different polarization states. Accordingly, the left-eye image and the right-eye image are respectively transmitted to the left eye and the right eye through a pair of head goggles and form a 3D image in a user's brain.
However, in order to prevent the light provided by the pixel regions from passing through incorrect phase retardation regions and accordingly presenting an incorrect image to the user, a black matrix has to be disposed between the two types of phase retardation regions of the phase retardation film. As a result, the brightness and viewing angle range of the display device for displaying two-dimensional (2D) images are greatly reduced, and the hardware cost of the phase retardation film is increased.